Morning Fragment
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Hanya sebuah pagi biasa di Thousand Sunny. Hanya sebuah pengakuan yang tidak tepat waktu dan tidak tepat tempat. / ZoSan / Yaoi PWP / Can't stand with this? Just don't click.


Disclaimer: One Piece, Sanji n Zoro punya Odacchi. Sanji buatku boleh ya? *puppy eyes*

Warning: mature content, PWP, yaoi

Novelization by: Lovely Orihime, taken from doujin made by Yamato titled Jukebox Down

.

.

.

.

**Morning Fragment**

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi masih belum muncul sepenuhnya. Thousand Sunny yang menurunkan jangkar di tengah lautan juga masih sunyi, berayun tenang membuai para awak Strawhat dalam sisa-sisa mimpi mereka. Semburat jingga menelusup masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, jatuh di wajah pria blonde yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap hampir terbangun. Ketika matanya membuka, iris birunya mengernyit demi menghindari terpaan lembut keemasan sinar matahari yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ditutupinya wajahnya berusaha tidur lagi. Rasa-rasanya dia baru saja tidur nyenyak. Rasanya baru memejamkan mata tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi ternyata pagi sudah menjemput dan dia harusnya bangun. Apa daya tubuhnya terasa letih. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah baru selesai bertarung dan dia butuh seharian untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Punggungnya terasa pegal dan ketika dia duduk-

"Oushit!"

-sebuah makian meluncur mulus dari belah bibirnya demi menahan nyeri di pangkal tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini sih. Dan Sanji harusnya mulai terbiasa.

Sanji menoleh ke sekekelilingnya dan teringat kalau lagi-lagi dia tidur di ruang perlengkapan alih-alih di kamar kru laki-laki. Bukan. Bukan gudang-nya Thousand Sunny, hanya tempat menyimpan peralatan seluruh kru karena tidak bisa diletakkan dimana pun lagi. Ya begitulah. Dan pria itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya gerah dan lengket. Jadi dia sepertinya harus segera membersihkan diri dan akan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kru Strawhat. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu. Dia akan terbangun lebih dulu dari siapapun dan mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Kata Nami mereka baru akan menemukan pulau paling cepat dua hari lagi sementara persediaan makanan semakin menipis. Dia sedikit mengernyit memikirkan akan membuatkan apa yang tetap memenuhi syarat minimal gizi namun dari bahan seadanya yang tersisa di kulkas. Sepertinya dia harus meminta semua kru memancing untuk makan malam. Kecuali para gadis tentu saja.

Sanji baru akan bangkit ketika lengan yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggulnya terasa semakin berat. Bukan tidak disengaja. Karena dia tahu kalau teman tidurnya itu pasti sudah bangun. Mana ada orang tidur yang punya kekuatan seperti itu kan? Kecuali Davy Jones? Errr... Dia itu tidak eksis. Tapi mungkin Brook pernah bertemu? Ah tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Sekarang dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria yang sedang menahannya ini sambil berpura-pura tidur.

"Oi, Marimo. Lepaskan aku!"

Sanji masih berusaha mengangkat lengan Zoro yang beratnya serasa bertambah itu. Namun hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman kantuk oleh pria bersurai hijau tersebut. Seolah-olah tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Malah pelukan di pinggulnya semakin erat.

"Hei!" Jengkel, Sanji mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk mengangkat lengan berotot Zoro yang berakhir dengan helaan napas frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Zoro, akhirnya, sambil masih menutup matanya.

Tapi Sanji yakin Zoro sedang menyeringai merasa menang. Sanji sendiri tidak membantah lebih lanjut. Dia hanya terduduk diam di sana. Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini Sanji juga tidak ingat. Yang dia tahu, dua tahun berpisah membuatnya merasa kehilangan terbesarnya adalah pria ini. Ada rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sayang pada nakama-nakamanya di Strawhat yang timbul untuk pria itu. Kata Ivankov, yang lebih dari rasa persahabatan itu cinta namanya. Sanji hanya bisa terbahak waktu itu tapi dalam hati tetap mencari apa nama rasa yang timbul di lubuk hati terdalamnya untuk pria yang menjadi rivalnya itu sejak mereka bertemu. Karena kalau dilihat-lihat setiap hari mereka hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Kecuali sedang bertarung maka dipastikan dia dan Zoro tak akan pernah akur. Robin memang pernah memperingatkannya kalau membenci berlebihan itu bahaya, nanti malah timbul cinta. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tertawa dan menggoda Robin lagi setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia mempertanyakan hal itu jika dia sedang sendiri.

Dan sekarang, dia bersama pria itu. Perasaan mereka sama. Kehilangan mereka juga sama selama dua tahun berpisah. Lalu dia dan Zoro menjalani semuanya begitu saja. Tak perlu kata-kata ronantis. Mereka sama-sama pria. Tatapan mata mereka saja sudah cukup. Menurut Sanji. Dan sedikit sex, menurut Zoro. Sanji hampir menendang Zoro ketika mereka bicara hal itu. Kalau kata Zoro dia hanya malu-malu-mau. Sanji tersenyum lucu mengingat hal itu.

Sejenak kemudian Sanji menoleh pada pria di sampingnya tersebut. Napasnya yang teratur menurut Sanji adalah tanda bahwa pria itu sudah jatuh tertidur lagi. Dan bagi Sanji ini saatnya melepaskan diri darinya. Sanji membelai lembut rambut kehijauan milik si pria dan perlahan mengangkat lengan yang melingkari pinggulnya. Tapi-

"Hei!"

-Sanji malah terdorong untuk berbaring lagi dengan Zoro yang sudah berada di atasnya. Terlalu cepat sampai-sampai Sanji lengah dan kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Zoro tadi tiba-tiba bangun dan mendorongnya. Dan posisi seperti ini, ditambah mereka bahkan belum memakai sehelai benang pun sejak tadi malam, membuat Sanji sedikit bergidik. Sakit hasil tadi malam saja belum pulih sepenuhnya dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan sepasang manik kelabu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Jangan bilang kalau Zoro ingin mereka melakukan itu.

"Z-Zoro... Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan," ujar Sanji sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Zoro darinya dengan bertumpu pada sikunya dan bersiap untuk bangkit.

Alih-alih menurut, Zoro yang memerangkap Sanji malah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sanji, menelusuri rahang pria blonde tersebut dengan bibirnya terus sampai ke sisi telinganya dan meniupkan napas hangatnya di sana. Sanji merasakan Zoro yang menyeringai di telinganya sebelum kemudian mengerang ketika Zoro menjilati rongga telinganya. Sanji menutup mata menyesali perbuatannnya dan merutuki dirinya yang mudah tergoda. Tapi salahkan Zoro juga yang sudah hapal di titik mana dia sensitif. Organ hangat dan basah itu tergantikan dengan gigi Zoro yang menggigit telinganya, membuatnya gemetar dan mengirimkan impuls jauh sampai ke selatan tubuhnya.

"Mereka bisa menunggu, sexy-cook," bisik Zoro di telinganya membuatnya semakin bergetar menginginkan lebih.

Namun akal sehatnya masih bekerja untuk berusaha menolak keinginan Zoro. Tidak sekarang kan? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana kalau seluruh kru terbangun dan mendengar keributan di sini? Ingatkan Sanji kalau mereka belum mengatakan apapun pada siapapun mengenai hubungan mereka ini. Apa kata Luffy kalau tahu mereka melakukan ini dan itu di Thousand Sunny? Oh tidak!

"Nnhh!"

Tak ayal sebuah erangan merdu lolos dari bibir Sanji ketika Zoro mengembalikan fokusnya pada keadaan mereka dengan menjilati lehernya dan menggigitinya perlahan. Sanji baru akan menggapai bahu Zoro untuk kemudian mendorongnya ketika Zoro sudah memerangkap kedua pergelangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya, menggenggamnya erat, kelewat erat. Sementara bibir Zoro masih bergerilya di perpotongan bahunya yang polos, Sanji berusaha menggerakkan tungkainya untuk menendang Zoro namun-

"Anhh.."

-dia harus menyesalinya ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Zoro sudah sampai pada kelelakiannya dan meremasnya membuatnya mendesah dan memancing libidonya. Sanji membuka matanya dan menemukan mata Zoro yang menatap penuh ejekan padanya seolah dia berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan.

"Kau menginginkannya juga kan, pervy-cook?" tanya Zoro dengan suaranya yang dalam, mengintimidasi, memangsa. "Kau basah."

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Sanji menggeleng sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Zoro pada kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mulai nyeri, "Zo-mmph!" dan hanya bisa berakhir dengan desahan ketika Zoro yang tak mau tahu itu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang panas. Mau tidak mau Sanji menerima undangan Zoro dan membuka belah bibirnya dan mulai balas melumat bibir Zoro. Dan ketika dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil napas, lidah Zoro menyeruak masuk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka di dalam mulutnya. Cengkraman Zoro pada pergelangan tangannya mengendur dan refleks dia memeluk leher Zoro menarik si pria lebih dekat. Dan dia merasakan Zoro menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Persetan. Ini terlalu memabukkan.

Dan Sanji harus kehilangan ketika Zoro melepas kontak intens bibir mereka dan menarik diri. Berusaha mengumpulkan napas sambil tersengal pasca ciuman mereka, Sanji baru menyadari kalau dia sudah melipat kedua tungkainya seolah minta dipersiapkan. Kedua lengannya yang tadi mengalung erat di leher Zoro kini terkulai di sisi wajahnya. Dan Zoro menyeringai menatapnya. Menatap wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena nafsu.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu itu memintaku memasukimu sekarang," ujar Zoro bernada mengejek.

"Cukup, bodoh. Ini sudah pagi. Bagaimana kalau yang lain dengar?" ujar Sanji frustasi.

Zoro mengernyit dalam, "Memangnya kenapa? Biar saja. Lagipula...," Zoro mendekat untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sanji yang refleks membuka, "Kau begitu menginginkannya, Sanji. Suaramu... kau tahan sedikit."

Sanji masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Zoro dan hal itu membuat Zoro semakin panas. Zoro menahan Sanji dengan mencekiknya, menekan leher Sanji yang tampak bebercak kemerahan bekas hickey. Sanji membelalak terkejut ketika dua jemari Zoro sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya di bawah sana tanpa aba-aba. Tubuhnya masih menggeliat antara tak nyaman dan meminta lebih. Ini sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit jika tiba-tiba begitu. Sanji mengernyit sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Zoro yang menahan lehernya. Napasnya mulai sesak.

"Ah-mph!"

Erangan Sanji hanya bisa tertahan di telapak tangan Zoro yang menutupi mulutnya ketika dia dimasuki di bawah sana berkali-kali. Dan ketika Zoro menemukan titik terdalamnya, dia hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat dan mencengkram tangan Zoro dan mencakar pundak si pria keras kepala itu, tentu saja sambil mengerang seksi. Sanji baru bisa membuka matanya ketika dia tidak merasakan lagi gerakan jari Zoro di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika tangan Zoro tidak berada di mulutnya lagi, seperti orang rakus, dia menghirup udara memenuhi paru-parunya. Sisa saliva meleleh dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit membuka. Matanya yang sayu menatap Zoro sendu, meminta cukup.

"Kau mau berhenti?" Zoro menyentuh dagunya, menatapnya sinis, "Heh... Wajahmu saja meminta lebih."

Sanji masih berusaha menata napasnya ketika Zoro sudah memposisikan dirinya sambil meremas jemarinya kuat. Semakin kuat ketika Zoro mulai memasukinya dan Sanji memejamkan matanya erat sambil meringis menahan nyeri.

"Zo-Zoro...nnghh..."

Sanji meremas jemari Zoro sama kuatnya ketika dimasuki oleh Zoro. Harusnya Sanji sudah terbiasa. Toh ini sudah sering mereka lakukan kan? Tapi tubuhnya tetap saja bergetar menerima Zoro yang hampir masuk seluruhnya itu. Sanji memberanikan diri membuka mata dan menyaksikan wajah Zoro yang memerah sedang memejamkan mata berusaha masuk lebih jauh. Tampak begitu seksi.

"Ahh!"

Sanji setengah berteriak ketika Zoro masuk mencapai titik terdalamnya. Kedua bola matanya serasa berputar ke belakang. Nyeri di awal tadi tergantikan kenikmatan yang membuatnya ingin terbang. Miliknya sendiri sudah terbangun dari tadi. Dan kalau Zoro tidak menyelesaikan ini segera maka dia akan-

"Cook," ujar Zoro dengan napas tersengal, "lihat aku."

Sanji membuka mata, heran,"Ap-apa... Kau?"

"Aku... Ingin terus seperti ini," ujar Zoro yang berusaha menata napasnya namun tetap tak bisa mengingat posisi mereka seperti itu.

Sanji menjitak kepala Zoro geram,"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kita seperti ini terus. Cepat selesaikan!"

"Bukan tentang ini, idiot!" seru Zoro sambil mendorong dirinya masuk dan dibalas erangan Sanji, "Kau tahu... setelah jadi nomor satu nanti... aku mau hidup bersamamu selamanya."

Sanji membelalak antara terkejut dan terharu. Dia berusaha mencari sirat kebohongan dalam manik kelabu yang sedang menatapnya itu. Tapi dia tak menemukannya. Apa kata Zoro barusan? Sanji bahkan tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. All Blue-nya saja dia belum tahu wujudnya. Dan Zoro mengatakan sesuatu yang manis seperti itu. Sanji antara mau menangis karena terharu dengan menangis karena menahan sakit.

Sanji berusaha mengumpulkan napas,"Oh."

Zoro mengernyit dalam dan bersiap protes, "Hanya oh saja? Aku jarang mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya Kau hargai sedikit," ujarnya jengkel.

"Iyaa iyaa, marimo idiot. Waktunya tidak tepat jika mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini," jawab Sanji berusaha tenang...tapi mana bisa saat dia sedang dipenetrasi seperti itu. Yang benar saja!

Zoro terbahak mendengar ucapan Sanji barusan. Membuat Sanji yang terbaring di bawahnya harus menahan friksi yang dikirimkan Zoro barusan di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang kepala otot pria di atasnya kalau dia tidak ingat posisinya sekarang. Sanji hanya bisa mengerang tertahan demi merasakan gerakan Zoro tersebut.

"Berjanjilah kau mau melakukannya hm?" ujar Zoro sambil menggoda Sanji dengan memijat milik Sanji yang sudah setengah mengeras itu.

"Anh... Terserahlah. Kau ngh... sebaiknya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, Marimo!" jawab Sanji mulai jengkel.

Zoro hanya menyeringai sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan dirinya dari Sanji untuk mmemasukinya kembali. Ritme gerakan Sanji menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Zoro. Bermaksud memberi tanda, dia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya minta disentuh.

"Zo-ahhh... Hampir..."

Zoro lalu memompanya cepat membuat Sanji mengerang berkali-kali. Zoro lalu membungkamnya dengan melumat bibirnya. Sanji melepaskan paksa tautan bibirnya dan meninggalkan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka ketika dia sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Belum lupa kalau mereka berada di Sunny dia hanya mengerang bisu sambil membungkam mulutnya di leher Zoro ketika dia menumpahkan sarinya di telapak tangan Zoro. Dan beberapa gerakan berikutnya, Zoro kembali melumat bibirnya dan Sanji menelan erangan Zoro di mulutnya. Sanji merasakan dirinya penuh oleh sari Zoro yang dilepaskan di dalam tubuhnya.

Berdetik-detik berlalu dan Sanji masih menata napasnya yang mulai teratur ketika Zoro melepaskan dirinya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Sanji menoleh pada Zoro sambil bangkit duduk.

"Lain kali kalau kau mau bicara sesuatu cari waktu yang tepat, idiot."

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note

Buat Cendy, makasih buat pengertiannya karena gak dibalesin smsnya seharian. Fict ini aku persembahkan buat kamu. Jadi kamu wajib review. Oke.

Ini fict dibuat sejak tadi pagi. Idenya dari dojin delapan halaman PWP ZoSan. Ditambahin sana sini buat ngeksplor perasaan Sanji. Review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
